A Certain Esper Anomaly
by ShuMonoOuma
Summary: AU. Academy City is a city with the purpose to create Espers with a perfected system. However as with most systems, anomalies and errors are present. Yuuki Minase is one of those anomalies with the ability to replicate any Esper ability: Imagine Shadow. Regardless, he tries to live a semi-normal life, but when the darkness beckons, how long is it until he follows?
1. Prologue: A Certain Scientific Teacher

Prologue: A Certain Scientific Teacher

The morning of July 25th begun as normal as can be. The sun had risen, the wind blew a cool breeze to contrast the hot climate that engulfed Academy City and many people were either sleeping, going through their morning routine or already planning their activities for the day. As the summer holidays had started most of the students and teachers were doing other things than attending school and other obligations which would be compulsory to do come turn time. Others had to take part in remedial classes and other clubs due to poor grades or other circumstances. One teacher, however had a different day to what she was meant to have.

Shiraki Kana woke up at 7 am and quickly got dressed in a formal getup: A dark blue shirt, long black skirt with black dress shoes which matched the obsidian colour that were her hair and eyes. As a teacher she had to make sure to sort out coursework, grades and system scan results of her students during the summer as well as hold remedial lessons to those who were failing or falling behind. However, one duty this particular teacher also had the duty of supervising and assisting the scientists who were in charge of the starting Curriculum program, in other words she had to teach students how to access and comprehend their new-found powers as well as monitor how well the scientists were doing with the children.

After driving towards the experiment facility, the young teacher rushed through the automatic doors and entered the arrivals section. Awaiting her were a large group of young children looking around 7-9 years old. The children looked quite tired with half-closed eyes and sleepy expressions. The clothes they wore were varied between the children, though all looked a bit askew showing the effect waking small children up early had on both parent and child. A crowd of parents were present though at the side of the department, anxiously waiting for the moment that their children were tested for their abilities. The experiments that created the personal realities for the children and allowed the pathways to the abilities they had to form were already finished months ago, however the controlled environment used to allow the abilities to materialise was only accessible during the summer vacation due to other occupations some supervisors had during school time.

A crowd of scientists entered from one of the many doors that were strewn throughout the building. Once they saw the scientists, the parents' tension spiked dramatically, the scientists however failed to notice the atmosphere as they were preoccupied with going over the schedule for the day. One of the scientists handed Kana a list of names, no doubt all the names of the children. The names were arranged in groups based on alphabetical order. The young teacher cleared her throat and read off the list. "Would the following children: Adachi, Akamine, Arita and Arima, please follow Doctor Hamada to your exams." As she spoke, the children who were called on moved away from the group and walked towards a bald scientist, who was indicated by Kana, and followed him through one of the doors labelled 'Testing Facility'.

As the first group left, Kana read off the next couple of names and continued as each child followed a specific scientist before finishing her list. After all the children had left, Kana beckoned the awaiting parents to follow her. Leading the adults into a room labelled 'Waiting Room'. The teacher spoke, "Would you all please wait here until your names are called, thank you." With that the teacher spun on her heel and exited the room into a corridor. The girl breathed heavily as she walked through several rooms and corridors before reaching a dark room, illuminated by computer screens with scientists checking all the data that was collected in these exams. The teacher entered and looked over the screens. One of the scientists eventually looked up after a solid hour "We've finished the tests of children A through E on our end." Another voice called out "We've finished F through J over here." The scientists continued to comment as each block finished their assessment. "Good work everyone, so are there any level 6's in this group?" the teacher joked around. The scientists also laughed at the joke before reporting the assigned levels and all the powers.

"Um excuse me Doctor Hayabusa come here please." the teacher beckoned the head scientist over. "Yes ma'am?" the scientist asked. "I think you missed one child here, the list I was given had 84 children in total and yet I've only got reports on 83 children, is there an error here?" the teacher questioned. Doctor Hayabusa looked over the original list and the results of the exam. "Yes, we're missing one child, someone by the name of Minase. Who were the people in charge of the M group?" One of the scientists looked up the data on his computer and called the head scientist over. "Here, Shigeru and Hiroshi were overseeing the M section." Hayabusa asked for the results of Minase and was given a form with the report of "No AIM field detected." All the scientists looked confused, "The hell is this, even a powerless level 0 emits an AIM field, get me the footage of Minase's exam!" Hayabusa exclaimed. The computer then came up with a video file depicting a boy with brown hair sitting in front of two scientists. One by one, the scientists went through each test whilst having the machines analyse the boy. None of the tests revealed any power nor did the machine get any reading of AIM readings. Kana, seeing the video reached for the portable microphone in her pocket and flipped it on. "Would Minase Yuuki and his parents please report to the reception?" In a rush, the teacher hurried down several corridors followed by Hayabusa and a few other scientists followed the girl in her rush. "Get the advanced screening room ready!" Hayabusa ordered. The scientists behind him started barking orders into their phones and intercoms.

As they reached the main lobby, the team found the group of kids talking with their parents, some crying, others showing off their new manifested abilities. The brown haired boy and his parents were separated from the group. In person, the teacher noted that the boy had blonde streaks in his hair as well brown, probably from mutations in the genes due to his father possessing brown hair and his mother having blonde hair. "Excuse me, Mr and Mrs Minase, would you please come with me for a minute?" The teacher asked. Said parents and child followed the girl and were lead away from the lobby. Turning her head towards the family, the girl informed them of what happened in a simplified manner. Whilst she was walking she noticed that the boy was looking towards a few children who were displaying their powers. For a moment the girl swore that she saw the boy's eyes flash a multicoloured light before returning back to their blueish grey state. The family was lead into a pure white room, filled with machinery of all kind. Once Hayabusa gave the word the scientists started analysing the boy. "Huh? That's weird!" one of the scientists exclaimed "He's emitting an AIM field now, an Electromaster by the looks of it." He continued. All the scientists looked at the boy who was hooked up to the machine by electrodes and back at the screen. "He's emitting one alright." The scientists were puzzled by this discovery. After checking for the 11th time, the scientists agreed that this wasn't an error. "Minase, can you produce electricity at all?" Kana asked, remembering that one of the children the boy was looking at had produced visible electricity. The boy nodded and stretched out his hand. After a second, black electricity crackled around his hand before stopping, surprising the scientists not because of the electricity being produced, but at the colour the electricity was. "Minase, what did you do in your head when you created that electricity?" asked the teacher, creating a hypothesis that both scared and excited her. "I don't really know. I just looked at the electricity Hanekawa was doing and stuff just appeared in my head." The boy answered softly. The scientists were taken aback by this statement. "Wait so you just looked at your friend and suddenly became an Electromaster?" Hayabusa asked in disbelief. Kana whispered her theory to Hayabusa who looked puzzled before snapping back into action. "Get me test video 003 Pyrokinetic now!" the head scientist ordered.

One of the scientists ran into another room and hurried back into the lab as quickly as he left, in his hand was a disc labelled 'Pyrokinetic'. The scientist then placed the disc into a computer and broadcasted the video onto a large monitor. The DVD depicted an Esper who was manipulating a small ball of fire from out of nowhere. Immediately Kana looked at the boy and noticed once again that his eyes had flashed in a variety of colours before settling back down to their original colour. "Minase, could you please perform your ability again?" Kana asked politely knowing that either way her hypothesis was about to conclude. The boy reached out his arm and concentrated. He upturned his palm and within a couple of seconds, a small black spark appeared before it expanded, becoming a black ball of fire though looking very unstable compared to the video. Minase lost his concentration and let the small flame fade away.

The scientists begun to discuss the recent turn of events with quite a few checking all records and running simulations and recording before finally settling down and coming to a conclusion. "We designate that Yuuki Minase aged 7 has the ability to replicate and use Esper abilities." Hayabusa stated calmly though his eyes betrayed that his mind was still processing the information and was creating future scenarios that would reveal more about this ability. "What will happen to Yuuki?" The boy's father asked out of fear and concern for his son.

Kana looked at the two parents and child, seeing the fear present in the eyes of the adults' and the confusion in the boy's eyes. Breathing in, Kana spoke, determined to let the boy have a semi-normal life. I'll look after him and mentor him about how to use his ability, it's better than letting other scientists dissect him and lock him away." She volunteered, ignoring the horrified looks of the scientists who were more than eager to put the boy through countless experiments and dissect him. The boy looked up and nodded, unknowing of the fate that would have befell if she hadn't have spoken up. The two parents however didn't look so convinced. After discussing it between themselves, understanding that the ability Yuuki had was one that had never been thought to occur and would probably land him in laboratories for the remainder of his life, the parents came to a decision. "Very well, we'll let him stay here however you must promise that he won't be dissected or caged up nor that he will come to harm, do we make our terms clear?" the two parents asked reluctantly, concerned for their son's well being. "You have my promise Mr and Mrs Minase." The 26 year old smiled and shook both parents' hands.

After the analysis and reports on every child in the group came in without errors, the children and their parents were allowed to go home and not return to Academy City until the children had finished their school year. "Are you sure you can handle a child at your age?" Hayabusa asked the teacher, concerned for the 26 year old's mental state for the years to come. The teacher smiled. "Yes, the boy has an ability that would end up killing him due to this city's nature. I'll watch over him so he can progress like a normal child. After all, there are quite a lot of expectations set on him now, it would be a shame if he was imprisoned and dissected before he could reach them." She answered calmly. "Besides he's a good kid." The teacher smiled at the memory of the child as he left, hugging her and calling her 'Big sister Kana'.

"There's one more thing we need to discuss." Hayabusa stated, the teacher raised an eyebrow at this. "We have to come up with a designation for the boy's ability. I don't know about you but I was thinking Imagine Shadow." He continued. The girl laughed at the name. "Why Imagine Shadow though?" She quizzed clearly quite amused by this name. "Well he can replicate any Esper ability that can be imagined so to speak and since the ability becomes a black version of itself almost as it's like a shadow, I decided to name it that." The girl thought it over and asked. "Is there a better name?" clearly not convinced. "Well I had another name for it; Fantasy Shadow Copy." Hayabusa answered, proud of his naming skills. Kana just laughed and thought it over before deciding on the former.

Once the designation was carried out, Kana went home. It was already quite late at night though the sun was still up because of the summer season. After eating dinner and having her daily bath Shiraki lay down on her bed. She thought of the brown haired boy and spoke aloud. "Yuuki Minase, huh? The Imagine Shadow."

Author's Note: Well first chapter done, let's move onto the second shall we?

In all seriousness, this was the first story I've written other than school work so if I've made mistakes please feel free to let me know. Also with lore and all of that, there will be a couple of time-skips and changing certain plot outlooks. Just please stick with me on that and let's hope it doesn't confuse anyone too much.

Anyway, thank you to those who are reading and I hope to be able to see you again.

Cheers.


	2. Chapter 1: A Certain Imagine Shadow

Chapter One: A Certain Imagine Shadow.

The sun lit the many buildings and structures of Academy City, warming the very air as it rose. Most of the population of Academy City would begin to wake up and head off to the various schools, colleges, universities, labs and factories that littered the area. As the clock hit 6 am, most alarms for teachers went off who were followed by the students soon after. One such student, ironically woken up by his teacher was Yuuki Minase. The 13 year old was promptly woken up by the sound of two cymbals being bashed over his head. Slowly opening his eyes, the boy found a black haired woman standing over him. "Time to wake up Yuuki!" the woman smiled at the boy who squinted at her. Groaning, the boy sat up, letting his brown hair fall down his face. "Why do you need to wake me up so early Kana? Students don't need to wake up till 7 on school days." The boy asked, irritated. The 33 year old woman pouted at the boy. "I felt like having some company in the mornings, but if you're going to complain guess I can always arrange for you to stay at the lab than with me." The boy shuddered at the thought and quickly got up. "Actually never mind, time to wake up after all." The woman smiled at the boy who returned the smile. This relationship was to be expected between the two after 7 years of living together, a relationship akin to a younger brother and an older sister who were constantly at odds with each other and yet were inseparable. A relationship that was out of the norm for a teacher and student and yet one that worked. Due to the fact that had it not been for Kana, Yuuki would have ended up as Academy City's next dissection at the age of 7 because of his ability, however because she stepped in, Yuuki was allowed to live a semi normal life with lab visits once or twice a month.

After finishing their breakfast and getting ready, the teacher and student duo parted ways to make their own separate ways to school: Yuuki by walking and Kana by car. Yuuki breathed in the fresh air and smiled as he walked. " _I think today will be a good day_ ". He said aloud. He slowly continued his way around the city towards his school, Hanamura Academy. Hanamura wasn't prestigious like Nagatenjouki Academy nor Tokiwadai but it did offer a place for low to high ranked Espers to study and improve their abilities like most schools, though this school accepted people from elementary to high school level meaning that people didn't have to continuously switch schools. As a school itself, most of it's population were levels 2-3 with only a few students being level 0's and even fewer being level 4's with no level 5's in the past or present to speak of. The school did offer an equal chance to those who were seen as powerless, often seeking other talents than just Esper powers. The school however did turn out quite a few of Academy City's leading scientists over the last few years and as such had a number of connections to the heart of the city. This was why Kana was originally chosen as a supervisor of the Curriculum program and why Yuuki was accepted in.

As Yuuki approached the school building, he noticed several people walking in the opposite direction to him. Two boys looking around a year or two older than he was. One had blue hair which shouldn't have been possible unless he either dyed it or had some mutations in his genes, and the other boy had abnormally spiky black hair. The two of them wore black jackets and black trousers which told Yuuki that they were from a different school from him. At the sight of the three, he felt a rushing sensation up his spinal cord and into his head, a sensation that indicated that Imagine Shadow had activated, however this time there weren't any abilities around. " _That's weird, I didn't see any abilities in use_." he thought as he noticed another abnormal thing. No calculations or information was flooding his mind unlike the normal flood of information that happened when Imagine Shadow scanned an ability. The only guess he had was that maybe he unconsciously activated the ability out of reflex by seeing the two even though there wasn't any ability to be traced. " _This day is just going to get weirder today_." he thought as he felt Imagine Shadow fade away.

After the ability confusion, the boy made his way inside the building. "Greetings students, today I am delighted to inform you that today is your system scan. Can all first years please get changed and make your way to the designated places". The cheerful voice of the school director announced. The students all started moving around, sorting out their stuff. " _Crap. I forgot it was today. I didn't bring my gym stuff_." the boy groaned,clearly annoyed at the sudden announcement. " _Wait, if I forgot, does that mean that Kana also forgot_?" The boy wondered, and slowly made his way to the teacher's lounge. Once there he saw a sight that made his day one hundred times brighter than it was. The sight of a teacher looking like a scared chicken at the fact that it was the system scan and she forgot to tell her class and her ward. Said teacher was Kana Shiraki as she pulled over documents and tablets and charts with one hand whilst typing on her laptop frantically and speaking into a microphone telling her students to get ready. "Ah good morning Minase." One of the other teachers said "We've set up your test at this location." he said, handing Yuuki a piece of paper with the location marked down. Yuuki looked down at the paper and opened his mouth to inquire about something. "We've already cleared the report and finalised the details, just go down there and do your scan, everything's all ready for you." The teacher swiftly remarked, predicting the youth's question. The boy smiled and walked out of the door, unnoticed by his panicking guardian. " _Well it's better than last time."_ Yuuki thought as he remembered that the last system scan had to be delayed due to the details not being reported and organised.

Making his way to the designated location, he found three supervisors wearing tracksuits, accompanied by several machines and robots, each designed to measure his capabilities as accurately as possible. "Are you Minase Yuuki?" One of them asked as the boy approached. The boy nodded in response. One marked Yuuki's name as present and pressed a button on one of the machines. The scientists looked a bit disgruntled because of how Yuuki was still wearing his uniform though didn't ask questions and just continued their preparations. "If you would look at the screen please." Another ordered. Yuuki obliged and stared at the video on the screen. The video depicted an Electromaster producing lightning from his hands and firing it towards several targets. Yuuki activated Imagine Shadow and felt the information flow into his mind. The information told him that this was a level 2 demonstration and how the boy was producing the electricity. After feeling the ability settle, Yuuki made calculations and replicated the boy's ability, producing black electricity around his body and letting it loose with a flick of his wrist. He looked at the supervisors who nodded back in response. Letting the ability go, he watched the video again and saw a Pyrokinetic demonstrate his ability. After processing the information, Yuuki once again replicated the ability that was shown and unleashed small torrents of black fire to prove it. The next one was a Teleporter. Yuuki delayed himself this time in order to make sure all the calculations and information were in place before he touched the object placed in front of him and acted on the calculations. If a Teleporter wasn't exact in the calculations, it wasn't going to be pretty, after all calculations and information was already hard but moving an object or a person through the 11th dimension meant that you had to make sure that nothing bad happened or else someone could end up seriously injured or killed, the case where a girl severed her own leg when losing concentration weighed heavily on everyone's mind. After all the calculations were made and put forth, the object was teleported to the set destination.

The cycle of replicating abilities was tedious but did show results as Yuuki begun processing abilities that were level 3 and finding that it was easier than it had been several months ago. After cycling through level 3 abilities, the boy faced a video showing a level 4 Electromaster. After processing the ability, Yuuki put all the calculations in place and started to produce the electricity. This was interrupted however , when his vision turned white and his head erupted in agony as images and information were processed and overwhelmed his cerebral cortex causing the matter formed to explode and dissipate violently. Out of reflex and shock, Yuuki stopped Imagine Shadow and felt the abilities fade away. Through his migraine, he heard the machine report the data gathered. "Level 3 replication achieved, Level 4 is now the limit of Imagine Shadow's capabilities." The boy breathed a sigh of relief and held his hand to his nose, which had blood trickling down his face as his vision faded entirely and he passed out.

The boy woke up in the infirmary, with several electrodes attached to his body. He was wearing his shirt and trousers but his tie and his shoes were placed on the side. Slowly pulling himself up, he found two scientists observing him. " _Jesus, do these people not have anything better to do than to stalk me!?_ " Yuuki screamed inwardly as he looked at the stalker-scientists. The scientists murmured to each other and made notes as they did so. It didn't take Yuuki a second to realise that he was the subject of those notes. "We are pleased to inform you that you haven't sustained any internal or external injuries despite the earlier nosebleed and reaction you had to the level 4 ability." One of them stated calmly. "As such we highly suggest that you don't try to replicate any Esper abilities that are level 4 and up." The other one chimed in. Yuuki rolled his eyes as he felt rage boil up inside of him. " _Yeah, no shit I won't copy any level 4 abilities any time soon. I don't particularly want to have my head explode!_ " Yuuki thought, clearly pissed at the scientists who clearly didn't care about his health. "Alright, fine." Yuuki agreed, trying to not show contempt towards the two.

After an hour of having nurses and scientists examine him, Yuuki was allowed to go home. By now school was over and all the results from the system scan had been collected. Kana had thoroughly chewed Yuuki out for trying to exceed his limits, ignoring the fact that it was to get an accurate reading on his power, and then giving him dinner straight after. As the boy settled down for bed, he remembered how his ability was acting that day. After thinking about the overload he suffered when replicating the level 4, he felt a thought occur. Reaching for his nightstand, Yuuki grabbed a case that contained a pair of blueish black computer glasses and placed them on his nose. Reaching for his laptop, he searched up a level 4 Electromaster video and watched it intently. Nervously, the boy activated his ability and replicated the Electromaster.

After having all the information and calculations fill up his head, Yuuki slowly organised the calculations and put them into action. He felt the current flow in his body as the electricity was slowly produced. Immediately Yuuki felt his head start to throb. Ignoring the pain, Yuuki carried on and focused on finishing the necessary procedures. Black electricity flowed around his body and illuminated the room in a sort of glow despite the dark colour. The pain in Yuuki's head stopped increasing after the final calculations though Yuuki still felt nauseous and knew that if he used any more, he would end up damaging his body quite severely. "Kana!" Yuuki called. His heart rate increasing in excitement and fear. The teacher entered the room, clad in a towel after getting out of the bathroom. She looked up and froze. "I-I-is that a level 4 Electromaster ability Yuuki!?" the teacher asked, shocked at the boy who was attempting something that almost killed him 8 hours ago. The boy nodded happily at her, clearly exhilarated with his achievement.

After a while, the boy let the ability go and collapsed on his bed, exhausted and his head around to explode. "So I can replicate level 4 abilities I guess?" Yuuki asked, wondering why earlier he had ended up in a worse position a few hours ago compared to just now. "Maybe it's because you already used your ability too much. How many abilities did you replicate before the first level 4 experiment?" Kana asked, intrigued. Yuuki thought back. He had copied around five level 2 abilities and another five abilities at the level 3 trail before trying level 4. "Around 10." Yuuki answered before remembering the small incident outside of school with the boys. " _I guess around 11 times if I think about it_." Yuuki thought, wanting to tell Kana but holding that information back out of a feeling that he would be sent to the lab if they found out about that incident. "Anyway, you're probably quite tired, get some sleep please Yuuki." Kana said as she walked out of his room and closed the door. After a while of pondering, the pain in Yuuki's head grew to be too much and he fell asleep.

As the boy slept, a number of scientists were celebrating at a crowning achievement that Tree Diagram had predicted. Another level 5 had emerged from the womb of Academy City, this time in the form of a 12 year old Electromaster. Mikoto Misaka, 'the Railgun'.

Author's Note: Okay so that was the second chapter completed. I'm sorry if this is starting a little slow without talking about the main plot line. These first couple of chapters are just establishing a couple of characters and their abilities. For the people who are wondering where the canon main characters are, e.g. Touma, Index, Accelerator, Mikoto, just wait for the first couple of chapters to go by. With these chapters, I can arrange the characters as I see fit without adding set variables because once I add in all the others, I do have to make sure that this stuff doesn't overlap too much, but that's something I have to deal with so don't worry unless I make a massive mistake in which case pull out the pitchforks and wow that's a lot for a note.

Anyway thank you for reading and be sure to criticise if I make a mistake.

Cheers.


	3. Chapter 2: A Certain Red Haired Girl

Chapter 2: A Certain Red Haired Girl

The boy looked to his left and saw the lake glistening in the sunlight. He then turned to the right and saw the emerald grass waving in the soft summer breeze. The boy closed his eyes and breathed in, enjoying the cool breeze that was enveloping him. After a while like this, the boy snapped his eyes open and turned around at the sound of a branch snapping behind him. Upon turning around, the boy saw a small girl around 7-8 with long red hair standing behind him. The boy recognised her from somewhere but couldn't place his finger on it. The boy knelt down besides her. "Hey little one, are you lost? Do you want to find your parents?" The boy asked, hoping the child's parents were around. The little girl smiled and answered. "No I'm not lost, however I have a message for you. Come closer." The boy came closer and put his ear next to the girl's mouth. "Beware the incoming shadows." She said, all cheerfulness and warmth draining from her voice, becoming monotonous and cold. After those words were said, the boy collapsed on the ground and held his head tightly with his hands. His head was in complete agony as images and information poured endlessly into his mind. The boy couldn't retain the information, save for a couple of images showing three teenagers. One image was of a spiky black haired boy, another was of an albino with a psychotic look set on his face, ant the final image the boy saw was of a blonde haired teen looking slightly older than the other two with a sinister smile set across his face. After seeing those images, the pain increased and so did the flow of information, causing the boy to cry out in pain.

After what felt like an eternity, the pain vanished as did the mental overload. Breathing heavily and wiping his eyes and nose which were running fluids, the boy slowly calmed his racing heart beat and gulped in as much air as he could, the boy got on his hands and knees and emptied the bile sitting in his throat. Just when his body almost returned to an alright condition, the boy felt a chill run up his spine. He looked around. The girl was gone as was any sign of life. The boy listened to the soft breeze before it slowly intensified and became a strong wind. The boy glanced desperately to his right and saw the grass that seemed perfectly healthy before slowly blacken and wilt. Looking at his left, he saw the lake slowly start to show signs of pollution as it faded to the brown colour of oil. "Beware the incoming shadows." The girl's disembodied voice echoed as it slowly became a lowly demonic growl as the sunlight dimmed, casting a shadow on the world. Flipping over onto his back and sitting down, the boy looked up. In the darkness, a void was opening up, taking the shape of a large creature. The demonic whispers and growls seemed to be coming from that void as it raised the mass that looked like a paw and reached out towards the terrified boy.

Yuuki Minase woke with a start, sitting up immediately after his eyes opened. His breathing and heart rate were raised significantly and his night-clothes were sticky with sweat. After he calmed down, Yuuki changed out of his clothes and into tracksuit trousers and a white T-shirt. Sitting back down on his bed, Yuuki thought about the dream whilst placing his hand on his forehead as though that headache was actually real. " _That girl looked really familiar, but from where?_ " He thought as he remembered the child. As he reflected more, he wondered about the bizarre pain he felt. "I haven't felt that much pain since that day." He said aloud, remembering the system scan two years ago. Since that day, he had improved quite well. He was able to almost fully replicate level 4 abilities without almost killing himself in the process, having no more than a simple headache that simply faded after a small time now. The only real downside to level 4 was that it reduced the amount of abilities he could reproduce in a row by quite a large margin. Instead of being able to replicate up to 11 times at any given time, Yuuki could only replicate up to 5 times after replicating a level 4 ability from the start. While this wasn't too much of an issue, it limited his options quite dramatically in the face of things. Though the limit itself showed how much he progressed, considering that at first he could only use one to two level 4 abilities and that would be it for a number of hours. Still, despite the improvements, Yuuki was still ranked level 0 due to the nature of the ability itself. Deciding not to dwell on the dream for now, the boy looked over at his clock. The date read 'Saturday, 4th July' while, the time read '5:30 am'. "Well, what is it they say? Sleep is for the weak?" The boy grumbled as he stood up and walked towards the door, grabbing a hoodie lying on the desk as he went.

20 minutes later, Yuuki was walking through a park. Breathing in the fresh air, Yuuki felt relieved as he saw that the world still looked normal. Due to it being the weekend, most people were sleeping in and enjoying their few days break. This resulted in the parks and roads being quite clear, allowing dog walkers and other early risers a nice change of pace. After walking round the park, Yuuki sat down on the nearest bench and closed his eyes. " _I could get used to this._ " He thought. After staying like this for some time, Yuuki heard the sound of footsteps coming towards him. Opening one eye, Yuuki saw a red haired girl running up the path past him. The image of the little girl in Yuuki's dream flashed to the front of his mind. " _Do I know her from somewhere?_ " He wondered before dismissing it as a coincidence.. After the girl walked out of Yuuki's vision, he saw a man wearing quite strange clothing. A green robe and trench coat complete with a large oversized bowler hat which stopped just above his eyes. " _And my day just got weirder._ " Yuuki thought, unsure what the man was actually wearing. Despite the silly getup, Yuuki felt a sense of unease as he watched the man pass. "Maybe he's just a powerful Esper." Yuuki dismissed.

After relaxing back into the bench, Yuuki felt at ease again. This lasted for a couple of minutes before Yuuki felt a surprise poke on his shoulder blade. "JESUS!" He shouted as he jumped off the bench out of reflex. He looked up and saw the same red haired girl leaning over the back of the bench. "Wow, you really did jump," She laughed softly at him. Yuuki felt his face heat up and hoped that his blush wasn't evident. "Sorry if I scared you, I'm just looking for some company that's all. Mind if I join you?" The girl said as she sat on the other side of the bench, she patted the bit next to her, inviting Yuuki to join her.

"So, what kind of Esper are you?" She asked Yuuki. The boy looked at her and thought about his answer. "I'm a level 0," He answered, unsure if she somehow knew about his ability. It was mainly paranoia, but within the last 8-9 years the scientists had decided to monitor him undercover as well, mainly by getting his classmates to report on any strange accidents that occurred. This was met with complaints by both Yuuki and Kana, which resulted in the undercover work stopping for the most part, though lawsuits didn't stop some scientists. This eventually resulted in Kana and his very few number of friends as the only people Yuuki could actually trust. "I see, well it's not like you need an ability to be in this city. So even if you are powerless, I still like you." The girl stated, bringing Yuuki out of his thoughts and back into reality. Now that she was closer to him, Yuuki noticed the girl even more. She wore a yellow sundress and white tennis shoes, that somehow matched her crimson hair and her hazel eyes. Hoping that his face wasn't as red as he thought it was, Yuuki asked. "What about you? What kind of Esper are you?" The girl smiled and looked at him, clearly thinking about her answer, just as he had done. "I'm a level 3 Teleporter." She answered, the tone of her voice cheerful however clearly holding some information back. " _So that's how she got behind me._ " Yuuki thought. "Can you prove that you are a Teleporter?" He asked, prepared to activate Imagine Shadow to find out what she was hiding. "Well, aren't you perceptive?" She answered, catching onto his doubt before continuing to speak. "You see, I'm one of the 19 Teleporters who can move multiple objects at once. It's cool, but it tires me out quite quickly" To demonstrate, she grabbed two stones and held one in each hand. After a second passed, Yuuki felt the two stones teleport into his pockets. "Well, I'll be damned. Would you like me to call you ma'am from now on?" Yuuki asked, hiding his awe with a snarky tone, all the while checking all the information Imagine Shadow gathered for him. The girl chuckled at that, putting on an over-the-top posh voice. "Why yes, I do believe you should treat me with reverence and therefore you shall become my slave!" The two lost it after that and laughed for the next 30 seconds, ignoring the strange looks from the people around them.

"You know I've been here for almost 9 years and I have to say you are the first person I've ever had a nice conversation with. Everyone else either wants to dissect me, have sex with me or just use me for their own gain." The girl said, still laughing along with Yuuki, though once she opened her eyes Yuuki noticed that she had a sad look reflected in them.. The boy related to the girl in some ways due to the life he was forced to live, though, within the last few years, he did have a few friends who he could talk to and share his problems with, though heavily edited to make sure they didn't find out about his ability or so the scientists thought. In actuality, Yuuki told them, with Kana's consent of course, after a tricky situation involving Skill-outs, codes, spatulas and pancakes. "Yeah I can relate mostly. Though I guess I haven't really been on my own. I have a couple of friends who I can talk to about my problems and my elder sister but other than that, I guess I can relate to you," He said. before an idea formed in his head. "Hey, do you want to come hang out with us sometimes and be friends and stuff!" He exclaimed impulsively, before he could actually think of how to properly ask her. Blushing at the outburst, he screwed his eyes shut and waited to hear the girl's laughter. Upon opening his eyes, he found the girl looking at him, shocked. "D-do you really mean it?" She asked, doubting him. "Of course, I mean we're idiots when we are together, but they are really nice people when you get to know them." He answered, still blushing. The boy felt a drop of water and looked up. Black clouds had filled the sky whilst they had been talking and were now spilling their contents. "Shit!" He cursed, not hearing the girl say something to him. He stood up and pulled the girl up. "Here, come back to my place till the rain stops." He said, as the rain started hurtling down accompanied by the sound of thunder. As they ran, Yuuki yelled to the girl. "Hey, what's your name?"  
"Chinatsu Furuta! Yours?"  
"Yuuki Minase! It's nice to meet you Chinatsu."  
"It's nice to meet you too Yuuki."

Author's Note: Hello. I'm back. Sorry. This chapter took forever to make. I had this whole idea of making this chapter in someone else's point of view but it got deleted and then once I wrote it up again, it didn't look right with the rest of the narrative. So then I worked on this and it was deleted cause my computer hates me and decided to crash on me. And now here I am.

Sorry if this chapter was boring, I promise the next couple will be more action heavy compared to these last three which were to introduce the characters. Right now ensuing questions. For the moment, I'm not going to have the main characters be in a relationship with anyone, OC or not. And no, Chinatsu won't be Yuuki's girlfriend. Or at least I don't think so, not yet anyway. We will see cause I have some stuff to plan out about this. Secondly, yes there will be magic in this story, though the magicians in the actual story won't be much more than characters who pop up now and again. Also yes, there will be Esper fights. Also, I have an idea with Yuuki's ability and magic, and yes it is fairly obvious. However just keep reading cause there will be stuff with Yuuki's ability to come. I don't know what else to say for the moment.

Anyway, I would like to give a huge thank you to all of you reading and all of you who pointed out my mistakes. I really appreciate you all and I hope that you will stick with me in the future. Also, please do say what you want to happen in the story. I may not be able to do some stuff, but I will try and find a comprimise. Just wait for a while cause i have the next three chapters already planned out. Other than that, that's me for today ladies and gentleman and I hope that maybe I'll have some stuff out by tomorrow or Wednesday. Anyway,

Cheers.


	4. Update Time

Hi guys,

It's Shu here. Just wanted to say that I haven't given up on the story yet. It's just taking a fucking while to get done, so please bear with me. I've seen quite a few authors of interesting stories just give up and forget right at the beginning however, I have not forgotten about it and I will start writing the next few chapters when I have time, school work is constant and whenever I do get home, I always end up sleeping right after cause I get up very very early. It's no excuse but it's the reason why things are quite slow, well one of the reasons. Another reason is that the next chapter is bloody difficult to write, I was writing it and just had to delete it cause it wasn't good. So I started writing a new one and liked the direction it was going and then school started the next day and then work galore. And finally, the last reason is that I was writing another story on top of this one (go see it on Wattpad if you want cause I'm a degenerate) and I just finished it a couple of days ago, so yeah (and I'm starting a "follow up" story so yeah.

So yeah, normally you see this on many pages mostly more famous than mine but even to the minuscule crowd who like this story, I am so gratified to all of you, and I just wanted to explain why. However, once I balance my time more, I should be able to start writing this story again and to prove that I can be committed to something. Anyway, thank you so much everyone who read the story, regardless if you liked it or not, I'm just pleased that some people went out of their way to read my rubbish, and hopefully I'll see you guys soon.

Cheers.


	5. Chapter 3: A Calling

Chapter 3: The Calling:

The next morning after he was finished in the shower, Yuuki got changed into a black long sleeve T-shirt and dark blue jeans, accompanied by a very large white hoodie with grey sleeves. He put on his glasses and went into the living room, his towel hanging around his neck. He found Kana sitting on the sofa, watching TV, her reading glasses low on the bridge of her nose. Yuuki sat down on the sofa next to his teacher and stared at the TV. "Chinatsu seems very nice," The teacher said after a moment's silence. Yuuki nodded his head as the teacher went on. "So, you have a crush on her yet?" She asked, eyes still on the TV, ignoring the boy's shocked look and outrage at the question. "What would give you that idea? Is this some kind of bad anime where the guy falls in love with a girl he just met?" He answered, glaring at the woman sitting beside him. "Well, from the way you were acting just now, I'm at liberty to say yes." Yuuki rolled his eyes and glanced at the window. The weather was still raining heavily, as it was yesterday. While rain wasn't a rarity, Yuuki couldn't help but feel a sense of unease when he looked at it. The boy stood up and grabbed a blue coat from the rack next to the sofa. "I'm going to the shops. Do you need anything?" He asked, pulling the coat on. Kana shook her head and waved goodbye as the boy left the apartment.

The boy walked, ignoring the countless puddles he splashed. Nearing the nearest store, he spotted the same man he saw yesterday in the park, same green clothes and the same bowler hat, walk into a side alley a few metres away from the shops. " _Huh, he still seems kinda odd. Ah well, it's not my business. Maybe he's cosplaying or something_." Yuuki thought as he walked into the store. 5 minutes later, he walked out carrying a small bag filled with cakes and stuff. " _Hmm, maybe I should go visit Chinatsu or something? I mean it isn't that weird if I just offer her some cakes and stuff._ " He thought as he walked off towards Chinatsu's apartment. "This rain isn't going to stop anytime soon is it?" He continued thinking as he walked along, thankful that he was wearing hiking shoes so his feet wouldn't get wet. Eventually, Yuuki found himself at Chinatsu's apartment. "Now which one was her room?" He wondered aloud, walking towards the door to the steps. After finding out her room from some neighbours, Yuuki knocked on his friend's door. About 2 minutes later, the door opened revealing the owner. "Jesus. Christ." Yuuki said, as he stared at the girl who was wearing her night-clothes and had her hair looking as though it was a bush. "Ahh, Yuuki. Come in please. I wasn't expecting you." She cried out in surprise, as she ushered him in and forced him to sit down whilst she got changed.

"Nice weather we're having." Yuuki said, looking at the girl who had just sat down. She looked somewhat decent, wearing a blue short sleeved T-shirt under a yellow blouse and shorts, though her hair was still dishevelled. "Yes, very nice weather indeed." She answered, looking at the window where the rain was continuously chucking it down. "So, why did you come round here?" She asked the boy who was rummaging through the bag he was carrying. She repeated the question when she noticed that he didn't pay attention. "Just thought I would say hi, and maybe give you some cakes." He pulled a small box out and opened it, revealing four cakes, covered in cream and chocolate. "Oh, uh thank you." She stuttered, reaching over and taking one. Yuuki looked out the window and still the rain was pouring down.

A sense of unease passed over Yuuki again, this time causing him to shudder. Chinatsu noticed this before looking out the window in response to what he was staring at. A shudder passed through her as well. "What is this feeling?" She murmured, seeing the rain pour down even more. After a moment, they glanced at each other.

"Something," Yuuki stated.

"Doesn't," Chinatsu continued.

"Feel right." They finished, as a flash of blue light illuminated the general area. The two stood up at once, the sense of unease passing through the two exploded into a sense of danger. They heard a loud sound as a cloud of smoke rose from a spot in between a couple of buildings, indicating a fire of sorts. "Chinatsu!" Yuuki exclaimed. "Right!" She responded, getting the message he was asking. Grabbing a red poncho and Yuuki's coat, she made calculations in preparation, before touching Yuuki and teleporting the both of them towards the smoke.

The two landed in front of an alleyway, the rain soaking the both of them immediately. "Here." Chinatsu said, tossing Yuuki his coat whilst pulling on her poncho. He caught it and looked at her attire. "Are you going to be fine without shoes?" He asked, staring at the slippers she wore." She looked down and noticed her mistake. "Just one moment." She said. After a moment, she disappeared and reappeared, shoes now on her feet. Another loud sound pierced the air, snapping them back to reality. Yuuki ran into the alleyway, not thinking about what may await him. It took a few minutes to get to the source however, the sight that awaited him was one that shocked him.

Standing in a small clearing in front of a burning wreckage of a small building was the man from before, surrounded by a few Espers. They seemed to have either Aero Hand or Hydro Hand for abilities, judging by the projectiles of wind and rain being sent towards the man. Strangely, the rainfall seemed to fluctuate, causing the projectiles to stop before they reached the man. "What the hell?" Yuuki said as he watched this encounter. After a few more attempts to incapacitate the man, the group of Espers paused, tired from the overuse of their abilities. "Nephthys. Come." The man said softly. Those words sent an odd feeling into Yuuki's system, before Imagine Shadow reacted and activated, causing Yuuki to drop to the ground in pain as information flooded his brain. The water around the man shimmered and spread out, forming a large figure in front of him. The man snapped his fingers and the giant swept it's hand across the ground towards the group of Espers. The group was flung away, landing harshly on the ground.

"What is going on?" Chinatsu's voice said behind Yuuki, staring at the sight before her. Yuuki struggled to get up, the pain in his head increasing by the second. He spied the man snap his fingers again, causing the giant to disperse into a ring of water. After a nod of his head, the ring of water swept towards the two. Without thought, Yuuki stood up and was knocked back into Chinatsu by the water, pain filling his chest where he was hit. Chinatsu groaned as she tried to sit up, Yuuki slumped in her lap. "Hey, are you alright Yuuki?-" Chinatsu began before spotting the water forming a sort of water serpent, ready to strike at the two.

" _Will you give up?_ "

Words echoed through Yuuki's mind. The information of the man's ability being accepted into Yuuki's mind, dissipating the pain. He opened his eyes and saw the next attack of the man. More information flooded into his mind, memories of abilities Yuuki had copied were becoming more and more clearer.

" _Will you give up?_ "

" _That voice,_ " Yuuki thought, his vision blacking out again. " _I've heard it before._ "

" _Will you give up?_ "

"I know now. That's-"

" _Your voice!_ "

" _WILL YOU GIVE UP?_ "

"I WON'T!"

Yuuki's voice rung out, surprising Chinatsu and breaking the silence. The serpent lashed out, ready to consume it's opponent. Images of hundreds of abilities flashed through his mind before the image of the beast immersed in shadow flashed by. The boy raised his right hand and used the ability he traced. A large barrage of wind erupted from Yuuki's palm, disrupting the serpent and blowing the surprised man a couple of metres back. The rain that had been falling was scattered into a large funnel like shape from the force of the gale.

Yuuki stood up, the pain in his chest was nullified by the adrenaline pumping through his body and the pain in his head non existent. Feeling Imagine Shadow course through him, Yuuki breathed in and answered the voice that had spoken to him previously.

"I'm not giving up!"

Author's note: Hello. It's me again. I finally managed to get around to writing this. Sorry it took so long. I'm hoping the next chapter should be here soon though I don't know. All in all, this chapter was very hard to make just cause I had to change my mind about so many things before settling on this idea. It's still the basic principle, just splitting up some stuff and adding in a bit more so the big battle isn't concluded in just one chapter that is ridiculously short. So yeah, hopefully you liked it, if not then just let me know. Anyway thank you to those who were patient and hopefully I should be able to write more soon.

See you.


	6. Chapter 4: Rainfall

Chapter 4: Rainfall

Chinatsu rounded the corner to see a terrifying sight. Three or four people were lying on the ground, a couple were bleeding a little, however all seemed to be unconscious. She then noticed Yuuki curled on the ground, his head buried in his hands. In front of them stood a man wearing odd green clothes, perfectly upright. The redhead tried to process the information around her and her only conclusion was that the man in front of her was incredibly dangerous. "W-what is going on?" She whispered, unaware of the words leaving her mouth as her instincts screamed at her to run as far away from here as possible. As she was lost in thought, she didn't notice the man snap his fingers and the line of water heading towards her until it was too late. She hardly had time to scream before she was pushed onto the floor, splashing water everywhere and soaking her clothes. Strangely, there wasn't any pain at all other than the hard object that had slammed into her. She blinked and looked down, Yuuki slumped forward between her outstretched legs, blood flowing steadily from a wound in his chest. Her voice wouldn't work and her body wasn't responding at all. After what felt like an eternity, her voice called out "Hey Yuuki, are you alright?" She stopped as the man gestured and the rain around him collected and formed a snake like shape. Her body still not responding, she could only stare as the snake slowly curled it's head back, before Yuuki's voice broke the silence. "I WON'T!" The redhead could only stare as the snake lashed forward, intending to kill before a violent burst of wind tore through the clearing and dispersed the water forming the snake. Chinatsu shielded her eyes from the backlash before looking at the boy who had released the said wind. Yuuki stood in front of her, hand outstretched, pointed towards the man who was blown back a bit. "I'm not giving up." She heard him say before letting loose with another forceful gale.  
o.o.o

Yuuki stared at the man as he let loose with several volleys of wind to counter the water constructs that were being thrown at him. Chinatsu had already teleported the unconscious Espers away from the clearing, leaving Yuuki and the man alone. The Esper breathed a sigh of relief as he thought it over, at the very least she was now safe. His thoughts were suddenly cut off as another whip of water lashed towards him, forcing Yuuki to jump back, stumbling as he landed. While the exit was behind Yuuki, escaping was out of the question, even if he could use Aero Hand to counter the attacks, it wouldn't give him much time to run as the frequency of the assault was increasing with every attack, not allowing any time to focus on a strategy, even if he managed to escape, who would fight off the man? Anti Skill wouldn't be able to deal with the man's abilities, they were clearly not esper like if the way the man moved when they were created was anything to go by. Though, how would the boy even defeat the man, Aero Hand could just about fend off the attacks now, but they were slowly getting stronger, and he could only manage two or three level 4 shots before he would pass out from exhaustion and pain on normal days, however Yuuki doubted he could even pull off one with the rate he was going. _"No time to think about it, I need to defeat him now!"_ Yuuki thought as he sought through Imagine Shadow and upped the power of his ability. Bracing himself, Yuuki fired off a level 4 shot, feeling the air around him explode from the wind, pulling the rain and pushing it out at the same time. The man was pushed back again, but didn't fall nor seemed to take the brunt of the force himself, instead the water around him seemed to do this, forming a shield that absorbed most of the force. "Dammit!" Yuuki yelled, before preparing to launch another level 4 shot.

The water shot forward before he could react and aimed towards his chest. Yuuki's perception of time slowed down as he felt Imagine Shadow activate and trace another ability and then activate it. The water stopped several centimeters from his hand and dispersed, not harming the boy. "Hydro hand?" Yuuki wondered before jumping out of the way of the next attack. Two lines of water snaked either side of his body and closed in, aiming to trap the boy's movement. Using the ability, Yuuki moved both hands either side and diverted the water away. "Not that easy." He taunted before ducking from the next attack that came too close to his cranium. _"I'm still at a disadvantage. With Hydro Hand, I can more or less create a stalemate however, both Aero Hand and Hydro Hand aren't really offence abilities, anything like Electromaster or Pyrokinesis would be futile or dangerous here, there's nothing I can really throw with telekinesis. I don't have any other abilities that would be useful to beat this guy. Think Yuuki, think,"_ His internal debate slowly lead to a realisation. _"Imagine Shadow activated at this man's powers, does that mean I could copy them. They obviously aren't like Hydro Hand so it's unlikely that it's anything esper related. If there is a way however, I can distract him at least so Anti Skill can take him out without much trouble."_ Using Hydro Hand to block the next few attacks, Yuuki switched abilities to Aero Hand and fired off a level 4 shot towards the man who predictably used the water to form a shield to negate the wind. "Now's my chance!" Yuuki thought as he activated Imagine Shadow and traced the ability. His head was surprisingly clear of any pain despite the overuse of his abilities. The information passed through his brain and settled in his frontal lobe. The boy gulped then formulated his plan.

A/N: Hey guys, it's me Shu (Not Austin). Guess I haven't been here for a while. So this chapter has been in the works for around 3 months, go figure. However due to studying and my story files being deleted, I have been kinda busy to say the least. Hopefully, I will have the next chapter within the next month and hopefully I can balance my time a little better. Anyway, thanks for reading and hope you enjoy. See you around


	7. Chapter 5: Rainfall Part 2

Chapter 5: Rainfall Part Two

"Damn you!" Yuuki heard the man shout, his voice shrill with rage, the boy didn't take any notice however and waited for the next attack. Unexpectedly, the man whipped his hands in front of him in a sort of hand gesture. The rain around him started merging and forming a giant, like the one the man had used previously to whip out the other Espers. Immediately, Yuuki prepared Hydro Hand to block the next attack. The giant formed a large fist and quickly struck the boy full force, Hydro Hand failing to stop the force of the water from knocking the boy over, causing his head to smash into the ground and concussing the boy. Gritting his teeth and trying to ignore the pain, Yuuki let Imagine Shadow carry on with the tracing, however, he still kept Hydro Hand going in case of another attack. Finally, Imagine Shadow concluded the information gathering and overwrite the ability on hand. _"This power... isn't an Esper ability at all,"_ Yuuki thought, his suspicions confirmed. _"This is something that shouldn't be possible by any scientifically means,"_ Yuuki continued his mental rant before looking through the requirements for the ability to activate. " _I just need blood and a certain chant."_ Yuuki concluded before searching for the chant in the information gathered by his ability. The boy sighed and sat up, surprising the man who thought the boy was dead, judging by the large head wound that was constantly dripping blood. Reaching up, Yuuki wiped blood onto his hand and prepared himself. The man snapped his fingers and the giant behind him moved, fist ready to lash at the injured boy. In response, the boy yelled out the words that appeared in his mind. "Come Triton!"

Yuuki's body convulsed and twisted as pain shot through it, feeling like it was being burnt from the inside out, his blood at boiling point, pouring from his eyes and fingernails in a steady stream. Energy flowed throughout the boy, creating blueish lightning that spiralled around him. Yuuki let out a scream as the water around him swirled around him and formed a large mass of water. Yuuki reacted by swiping his hand out at the incoming attack, blood streaming from his pores, the water mass reacting and forming a wave that shot towards the giant, disrupting the attack, and surprising the man as he was forcefully pushed back into the wall, slamming his head on the brick.

Yuuki panted, his body almost at the point of death, blood dripping from various places, his arms were completely useless, hanging at his sides, numb and cold. The wound on his head was burning, part of the pain also from the overuse of Imagine Shadow. He laughed before coughing up blood. "Dammit," He muttered, too tired to care about if the man could hear him or not. "Guess I really fucked myself over with that one." Yuuki's legs gave out as he fell into a coughing fit, blood being expelled from his lungs. The man slowly stood up, blood dripping from a head wound caused by slamming his head into the wall. The bloody and beaten boy smiled, blood dripping from his lips. "Well shit, guess I didn't help at all." He said, before trying to move, his body unable to respond. The man made a gesture with the water gathering around him and forming a trident like shape. Giving up, the boy sighed and accepted his fate, his vision blurring into black. A cold feeling settled around him, numbness stretching throughout his body. Much to Yuuki's surprise however, a single point of his body felt warm, his finger slowly curling in a slowly manner, forming a strange gesture. Imagine Shadow flared to life, using the copied ability to attack the man, despite Yuuki being unable to see or move, just hearing the man yell out in pain, before falling unconscious.

 _"Pain... Pain... All I can feel is pain. I can't see anything, I can't hear anything. Am I dead? No, I can still feel pain, I'm not dead yet. Still, I've messed myself up badly this time, pretty sure I've permanently disabled myself. I can still feel my bod though so maybe I haven't damaged my spinal cord, at least I can move if that's the case. Still, isn't sleep meant to be painless. Maybe I am dead after all in this case, or..."_

Yuuki slowly opened his eyes and took in the bright light that slowly shaped into a white ceiling. "I'm alive.." Yuuki whispered, his voice hardly audible. He looked around and saw the room completely empty except for the machines that were monitoring him and keeping his body in a stable condition. "I'm genuinely surprised I'm able to talk. I figured I had managed to cause brain damage with my ability." He muttered, remembering the state of his body after tracing the man's powers, if that was the physical repercussion, the mental feedback should have been enough to put him into a vegetative state permanently. He closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep, hoping to escape the pain his body was under at least for a little while.

"So, the boy is stable?"  
"Yes, so far he's showing signs that he's clear."  
"Was there any lasting damage?"  
"Yes, I'm afraid he- well he's awake."

Yuuki stared at the doctor and his teacher standing by his bedside, woken up by the two talking. "How are you feeling Yuuki?" Kana asked, clearly concerned. "I feel fine Kana." The boy responded. The teacher breathed a sigh of relief before the doctor turned to Yuuki. "Minase, you seem to have mostly recovered from the wounds you suffered a few days ago, and you don't seem to have any brain damage. There is one problem though. Due to some reason, you seemed to have damaged the nerves in your arms quite severely. If you could, can we see if your arms still work?" Yuuki nodded, and winced as the doctor brought out his arms, both were bandaged tightly, not showing any damage. "If you could just move the fingers in your left hand." He ordered, Yuuki did so, his fingers working fine despite the pain. After moving the arm and fingers for a while, the doctor seemed satisfied. "Now if you could do the same with your right." He said. Yuuki tried moving the fingers in his left arm, panic filling his mind when there was no response in the arm or fingers "There's no response." Yuuki answered, panic and fear evident in his voice The doctor wrote the information on a clipboard. "Will it heal?" Kana asked, clearly worried, holding onto Yuuki's shoulder. The doctor finished up writing notes and flipped over the page, scanning the details on the page. "The nerves in the right arm were significantly damaged, being severed in a few places. The surgeons managed to reconnect the nerve, though at first there won't be any movement at all. Luckily, the nerves will be able to repair themselves within a few weeks or so." The two breathed a sigh of relief before relaxing. "There is one other thing," Yuuki and Kana looked up immediately. "The medical team advises that you don't use your ability any time soon. The damage to your brain wasn't permanent, however it's likely that overusing your ability could cause more damage." With the warning, the doctor left, leaving both teacher and student to their own devices.

"Yuuki, what happened?" Kana asked, clearly concerned for the state her student was in. Yuuki pondered on what to tell her before she continued. "Anti Skill said that they encountered a man who was bleeding heavily where you were found. He used some kind of water ability to distract them before fleeing. That's where they found you." She said, wrapping up the facts of what happened after Yuuki passed out. The boy sighed then began to explain what had happened, recounting the fact that he became able to switch between abilities and also the reaction that using the man's power had on him. "It's strange though, whatever the man was using, it was fundamentally different to what espers do. It was like I was switching my body over to something completely different, drawing on an outside force rather than drawing on something internally." He explained, finishing the recollection. Kana pondered over this before sighing. "Can you recount the information you got from the man's ability?" She asked, thinking of a way that maybe Yuuki could gather information like he did during the fight. "No, I lost the ability when I fell unconscious. I'm not really sure I can pull off the ability switching again, that was more of a one-time fluke. Even if I could, it probably wouldn't be as effective. During the fight, I was probably filled to the brink with adrenaline, cutting off the pain from both physical damage and mental damage." Yuuki sighed, stopping his explanation. Kana pondered the information before asking one last question. "Did anyone other than the man see you use Imagine Shadow?"

"Chinatsu saw me use Aero Hand, I started switching abilities when she got everyone away." Kana nodded before picking up a book that was on the side. "I see, well I'll just say that no one saw you in my report," With that, she leaned in and kissed the boy's forehead. "Get well soon Yuuki." She smiled before walking out of the room. Yuuki smiled as well before putting his head back on the pillow and closing his eyes. _"I'll explain everything to Chinatsu when I see her next."_ He thought before going to sleep.

A/N: Right there we have it. Sorry the last chapter was so short, just really needed to get something out before I procrastinate anymore. Finally, I managed to get the first fight out of the way, it took me four months to do this, hooray. Hope it wasn't too boring or so. Anyway, now it's time to address some issues that the reviews have addressed, thank you to you guys who do review though, I do listen to you people and am very pleased to see you people trying to help me.

One: Paragraphs. I am fully aware that I make very long paragraphs and slowly but surely I'm trying to break them down. The only real problem I have is trying to find the line where I can spilt the paragraph off and continue it without looking disjointed in my view. I will try and improve on that front, just bear with me.  
Two: Pairings. Alright, alright, put the pitchforks down. I'm not gonna have any pairings if I can help it, if I do have some pairings, they will mainly be OC's because it just doesn't feel right to have certain canon be torn apart because I am the writer. This isn't some manipulation on someone's part other than my own view. There will be characters though that are seen throughout, thus fleshing some out because yes, I do like the characters that are seen.

Three: Canon events and characters being involved here: One word of warning: I'm not sticking the main characters here into the main events. Like I'm not having Yuuki get involved in the Level Upper arc, it will be mentioned, there will be some interaction and acknowledgment. There won't be Yuuki or anyone else I'm pulling out of a magic hat being with Mikoto during those events. Same with Touma's quests. They have their's, I create mine. There will be characters seen that play a part in the overall plot I have, but they won't be the mastermind behind everything. I may create several stories based on their perspective, so long as it doesn't interrupt the timeline that's presented in the main continuity.

Four: The man. Yes, he's a water magician, he'll be back later when I have an idea for him. And the whole chant thing, I was going for the whole he asks that the gods grant him his water powers motive. Also by Nephthys, I meant the Egyptian goddess of the Nile, not the magic goddess.

Five: Imagine Shadow: Ah yes, this golden gem. This wasn't really a question much except for the latest review (Thank you very much Ninja-Arc.) but I think it's time I address some stuff. Keep in mind, next chapter is gonna have the main explanation of the ability of what you see so far more or less, save for some details, but let me give you a crash course quickly. Imagine Shadow isn't my idea, but rather from the To Aru struggle mobile game, where the player uses cards of the main characters or something like that to use their powers. So me being the stealing pig I am, decided to take the concept and make do with it. The whole replicating abilities is an actual thing in the game. I would like to explain everything, but I have the next chapter to do so as well as the author's not there.

Right that's it from me, if you enjoyed this chapter, great, if not, just let me know on what I can fix and stuff, and sorry if I didn't appeal to you at the moment, hopefully I can make the next chapter good. Anyway, I'll see you guys next time.


	8. Chapter 6: A Sunny Day

Chapter 6: A Sunny Day

The sunlight passed through the hospital window, causing Yuuki to shield his eyes as the glare passed over him. Normally, any student at this time would be glad to be out of school at the moment. Unfortunately, due to being in the hospital for the last four days, the boy was beginning to grow rather irritated. No one could visit him due to school and other demands, and being cooped up when the weather was nice and funny isn't the boy's idea of having fun. His injuries were healing at a good rate now, and his arm was beginning to move again, showing that the nerves were beginning to repair due to the advanced medical technology the city provided, though it would be a month or so before the arm would work fully again. Despite the danger vanishing from the city, Yuuki still felt on edge, thoughts wondering what the man was planning and what would happen next. "He escaped, that means he can easily return." Yuuki said aloud.

"You mean that man who attacked us?" A female voice asked, surprising Yuuki who jumped out of bed, despite the fact that his legs were still injured. Chinatsu just laughed at the boy who was sprawled on the floor. "Very funny, can you help me up?" The boy responded, irritated and slightly in pain. The girl walked over to him and helped him up, Yuuki hissed as pain filled his legs, before being helped back into bed. "So, how are your injuries?" The red haired girl asked, pulling up a chair and sitting down next to the boy. "They're healing. My broken ribs are mending, so are the muscles in my legs, my head wound is closing now, no sign of brain damage and my left arm is almost completely healed," He listed off, not noticing her flinch when he mentioned all the injuries he had.

"So far, I'm more or less gonna make a full recovery." The girl smiled before noticing his right arm in a sling. "Oh this? It's healing, though since I managed to almost destroy the nerves, it'll take some time before I'm able to use it again properly, even then it'll take a while to heal completely." The girl just sat there, not really sure what to respond. "It wasn't your fault. It was my fault." The girl looked up,. "How? You put yourself in front of me to stop me from getting hurt? If anything it's my fault." Yuuki shook his head in response, sighing a little before breathing in for preparation. "This happened more because of my ability," The girl looked confused, seeing as though he used Aero Hand in front of her which shouldn't cause bodily harm if overused. "My ability isn't Aero Hand, nor any other ability that is seen here. If you checked the data banks, I'd normally be listed as a level 0, though there is another profile which has my true ability, though it's heavily protected. As a result, you can't tell anyone about this. Please don't." The girl nodded in agreement. "I won't don't worry." The boy sighed, before beginning the explanation.

"Thank you. Anyway, my ability is known as Imagine Shadow, the longer term is Fantasy Shadow Copy. What it does is that it replicates any ability I've seen and allows me to use it as though it's my own till I stop using Imagine Shadow," He paused as the girl looked stunned. "I'm sure it's quite hard to believe, trust me, it threw everyone for a loop back at the start. Anyway, this means I can use any ability in this city, should I study the abilities beforehand. It's cool from some perspectives, but of course this is Academy City we're talking about, I'd have been dissected long ago if some persuasion hadn't stopped them. Now, there are several problems with the ability, one is that I'm the only one who has it so there's that. Another problem is that I don't have control over the abilities I copy, I can use them, but without studying them, I'm effectively on the verge of blowing myself up. The other problem is that if I overuse Imagine Shadow, I end up causing damage to myself in the process. This can happen by copying too many abilities at one time, or it could be by copying abilities that are too high level for me. At the moment, my limit is up to 11 times normally, and I can stably reproduce level 3 abilities without too much trouble. I can reproduce level 4 abilities, though they are quite unstable and shorten the amount of abilities I can copy. Level 5 abilities would probably end up causing my brain to explode. Anyway, if I end up overloading my abilities, normally I'll get a nosebleed or end up losing consciousness or something. This time however, I really messed up, I managed to cause injuries to most of my body and ended up crippling my arm."

"What did you do that time? There weren't any espers around other than that man. I got them all to safety." Chinatsu said, concerned about the effect the boy's ability had.  
"I don't know if it was pure adrenaline or something more, but I became able to switch abilities without having to witness other espers, it wasn't anything I could do before, though I doubt that I could pull it off again. That wasn't the cause of the feedback though, if it was, I'd have died from that man's ability. I somehow managed to trace that man's ability and that's what caused this damage, however the problem is that the ability that man used wasn't anything scientific or esper related. Whatever it was, it's certainly something that we don't know about." Yuuki finished, before looking at the girl. "You're probably finding this hard to believe. I tell you what, I'll show you some abilities, hopefully that'll prove to you." The boy said, sighing. "That's if I don't end up blowing my brain up in the process." He thought, not wanting to scare Chinatsu.

"No no, it's just a little hard to take in that's all, I mean that ability shouldn't exist." The girl said, trying to convince him otherwise. Ignoring her, the boy pulled out his phone and opened a video clip, despite Chinatsu's protests that she did believe him. He focused on an Electromaster first, before activating Imagine Shadow. The information piled in. Level 2. Nothing taxing. Breathing in, Yuuki concentrated and began using the ability. Instead of producing electricity however, pain flashed through Yuuki's body, blood spurting from his nose and eyes in response. It wasn't as much as when he used Imagine Shadow last time, the boy only wincing from the pain, and wiping the blood on a tissue. Chinatsu looked horrified and was about to scream before Yuuki covered her mouth. "Don't scream. It's fine. It's not as bad." The pain subsided and Yuuki tried to use the ability again, this time no reaction occurred, only black electricity being produced. "Hopefully that convinces you." He said, before he collapsed into Chinatsu's arms, blood pouring from several orfices.

o.o.o

As the boy collapsed, Chinatsu caught him, panic filling her mind. "Yuuki!" She called, cradling the bleeding boy. On impulse, Chinatsu hit the button for the nurses and doctors. As soon as they appeared, the staff harshly ripped the boy from her hands, carting him off to another place, leaving her alone. Guilt filled her mind as tears threatened to fall. _"Why didn't I stop him?"_ Was a question she repeated, worrying for the person she had only known for a week. A nurse came by and informed her of the situation. "He's just opened several injuries that we closed earlier, there's no need to worry, they should have him sorted in fifteen minutes." Chinatsu sighed in relief, her panic fading slowly."Okay, thank you." She responded and watched the nurse leave the room. _"Guess he wasn't lying though, he really can use different abilities,"_ She thought, dismissing the doubt that caused this. _"Hopefully, he'll be okay. I mean I only just met him, but he seems nice, also he saved me from that guy so there's that."_ She continued her inner dialogue, thinking about what to do and how she should act. She briefly left the room to get a drink, stopping by the vending machine in the lobby, before heading back to Yuuki's room. She found him, lying asleep in bed, hooked up to machines again. "Guess they got him back in one piece." She said aloud, before sitting by his bedside again.

Two days passed and eventually, Yuuki was allowed back home due to his injuries stabilising and his incessant demanding. Chinatsu found the boy dressed in a white tshirt and black shorts, sitting outside the hospital, enjoying the warm weather, a crutch laying next to him. "Yo." He smiled up at her, waving his left hand. His right was still in a sling and bandaged. Chinatsu waved back and sat down next to the boy. "Feeling better?" She asked and the boy nodded, reaching for a water bottle that lay beside him and taking a sip. "Want me to get you home?" She asked, getting to the point. "If you don't mind, Kana's busy and there's no taxi at the moment." He answered. He told her the address and coordinates, watching her focus on the calculations, before holding her hand out and picking up his bag. The boy took her hand and within seconds, found himself outside of his apartment. "Thank you Chinatsu. Wait, aren't you meant to be in school?" He asked, the thought occurring to him just now.

"Well, technically no. My school allows students to take days off provided that they get enough points to get a few days off. It's a weird system, but it works for me. Luckily, I have enough points saved up so I can visit you and help you whenever." She answered cheerfully, helping the boy in the door, his legs were still quite weak, despite healing well. "I see, wish they'd do that for me," Yuuki muttered, a look of envy plastered on his face. "Anyway, thank you for helping me. Want me to make you tea or anything?" He offered, throwing his bag in his room. "Oh no, it's okay. I can make it, you're injured and all after all." Chinatsu responded, trying to make sure that Yuuki didn't overexert himself. "I'm not disabled, I can make tea without killing myself." Yuuki harshly responded, glaring at Chinatsu. The girl looked down at her feet, not really sure what to respond. _"Guess he's angry at me after all. Should have just helped him inside and just left him alone."_ She thought, guilt once again filling her mind. Yuuki softened his glare and looked down slightly. "Sorry didn't mean to make you upset." He said, seeing that the girl was taking his irritation at face value. "I'll make you some tea quickly." He said, getting up with some difficultly and using the wall to balance himself. "No, I'll leave you alone now." She said, turning around and starting to walk to the door. Yuuki looked up. "You sure?" The girl nodded in response and started putting on her shoes. "Oh, okay. I'll see you around then." He said before she left the apartment. She just shrugged and walked out, teleporting back to her flat once he closed the door, and lying on her bed.

o.o.o

 _"Retard."_ Yuuki thought before grabbing the kettle to pour some water into the cup. _"You snapped at her for no good reason, you complete idiot."_ He repeated in his mind, guilt and anger conflicting with him. "Yes, I'm an idiot." He said aloud. "Just irritated with being trapped in that hospital room and being treated like a special case, that's all." He attempted justifying his actions before feeling even guilty. "That's not an excuse really, she doesn't deserve to be shouted at. I'll find her tomorrow and apologise, hopefully she'll forgive me." He concluded before spilling hot water everywhere as he lost grip of the kettle. "Son of a bitch!" The boy cried out, stepping back and falling on his backside. He winced as pain shot through his body. He felt like a complete child at this point, snapping at others, yet not being able to do anything himself. Hot water started to drip on him, causing him more pain. "Damn. I'll get some towels." He growled before trying to move and finding that more pain accompanied him when he tried to, rendering him unable to move. "Guess I've really fucked up this time." He laughed, at his situation, his dumb actions and at the fact that he caused all of this himself through use of his ability. Tears dripped from his eyes while he did so. "I'm fucking useless at this point." He said, self pity and despair filling him.

A/N: Right there we go. My first attempt at making a longer chapter and developing some character for Yuuki and Chinatsu, hopefully this wasn't too cliche or melodramatic. I mean it's a trope done to death, the whole getting angry because of useless trope but hey, if it works now, then that's good because I need to get some original characterisation sorted before I'm written off as a no good writer, which I am, but hey first you become a weaboo, then you become cringe.

Anyway, there's the in-story explanation for Yuuki's ability. Yes, he can copy both esper abilities and magic, yes he will use them both later on, and yes, he can get hurt by overusing them or losing control of them as seen with what happened here. For why Yuuki got injured, the explanation is that he didn't actually know how to control magic when using it and also cause he was an esper at the time so yeah that's why. Any other questions, please write below and I will try to answer them. E.g. Is Imagine Shadow a cliche? Yes. Is Imagine Shadow broken? Probably. Am I pulling shit out of my ass to try and give some limitations? Definitely.

Anyway, thank you for reading, I never expected people to read this thing so yeah I'm actually really grateful to you all. If you didn't like this chapter, I'm sorry, hopefully I can win you back, or maybe not. Anyway, thank you and see you next time. Bye bye


	9. Chapter 7: One Idiot's Idea of Gratitude

Chapter 7: One Idiot's Idea of Gratitude

The boy lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling, earphones in, unmoving. "Damn it all," He thought, despair still evident in his mind. In the end, Kana had found him in the sorry state he was in and helped him to bed. The boy felt entirely useless, unable to even move without pain. His injuries would heal, that was a guaranteed fact, but it was still mortifying having to rely on others just to simply move.

Yuuki closed his eyes before concentrating a little. Imagine Shadow activated, even though there was nothing to copy. Concentrating on the thought of an Electromaster, the boy held his arm out and ran several calculations. Electricity spluttered around his arm briefly before fading. Sighing, the boy turned over, wincing from the pain as he did so. "Yuuki, I'm going to the store, do you need anything?" Kana's voice rang through the closed door. The boy just ignored her and closed his eyes, trying to go back to sleep.

o.o.o

"Where is that kid? I thought he was out of hospital, he should be in school," A short black haired boy said, walking with a slightly taller boy with caramel brown hair. The two were wearing dress shirts and trousers, showing their status as students. "Yuuki's still injured, I wouldn't expect him back for another few days at the very least," The taller one retorted. "Hisato, this is Yuu we're talking about, the idiot would be here even if he was in a wheelchair and he was missing both eyes," The black haired boy replied, pacing down the alleyway, waiting for the brown haired boy to catch up.

"Daichi, be serious for a second, his right arm isn't even working, I doubt he's in better condition overnight. Also, he lives with Shiraki sensei, it's hard to miss school when you live with a teacher. If she's keeping him off, it must be serious," Hisato said, before turning left and glancing at the building in front of him. "We're here," He remarked before walking forward. The black haired boy followed a few steps behind.

They knocked on the door and waited, hoping that someone was in. After a few minutes, they heard something fall over outside the door. Looking at each other, they quickly had a thought of panic, before the door opened to reveal Yuuki, covered in a blanket, holding onto a walking stick for support. He looked absolutely terrible, his hair was messy, his eyes looked dead behind askew glasses, his body was shaking and his right arm hung loosely at his side, still bandaged.

"Fucking hell Yuu. You look like complete shit," Daichi said, stepping in and holding onto the boy to support him. Hisato followed and closed the door, helping Yuuki onto the sofa, placing the walking stick next to him. "Thanks guys. How are you two anyway?" He asked, his voice soft and tired.

"We're fine. Just worry about yourself for now. There's no point in thinking of us when you're almost disabled," Hisato said, boiling the kettle and making tea for the three. "I'm fine Hisato, Just a minor setback, I'm healing now, I'll be back to normal soon," The injured boy responded, laying back on the sofa and closing his eyes.

"From the looks of it, 'healing' isn't even a word you understand Minase," The taller boy retorted, smiling before setting the tea on the table. "You coming to school soon?" Daichi asked, picking up the tea and sipping it a little. Yuuki nodded and raised the cup to his lips, taking a long drink of it before replacing it on the table.

"Yeah, should be back by the time the system scan is on. Doctors reckon I should be able to walk within the next few days without much support." He replied, looking down a little at his legs which seemed to be almost back to normal, except for the long stripe of paler skin which showed the remains of burns on his legs.

"About that, what actually happened? I know you said you got into a fight with some weird person but you didn't give much detail." Hisato asked, a look of concern plastered on his face. Yuuki took a deep breath before recounting the story to the two. They already knew about the boy's ability beforehand, though they never actually learnt of the drawbacks.

"Well, that explains a lot. Thought you got shot or something by some Skill-Outs, but if it's like that, no wonder you hardly said anything." Daichi said, finishing his tea. Yuuki nodded before going to get up, only to be stopped by some kind of force that immobilised him. "Don't bother Yuuki, just let us take care of you for once." Hisato said, picking up the cups and carrying them to the kitchen. "Damn timestopper." Yuuki muttered, resting back on the sofa once again as the force disappered. Said timestopper smiled at him before sitting back down.

Hisato Yoshizaki, a Level 4 Esper with the ability of Timestop. The ability influenced it's surroundings and targets, stopping all activity and processes carried out, effectively stopping time. A rare ability with only one other user who was Level 1, thus allowing Hisato to sympathise with Yuuki, both being sought after by the city for their value and unique abilities.

"Every time I see you use that ability, I get all the more jealous. Why can't I have a cool ability like that?" Daichi whined, his frustration evident as ice began to form around him. "Otomo, calm yourself. We don't need a second ice age," Hisato said, breaking through Daichi's whining.

The boy opened his eyes and found that the room was beginning to freeze over. "It's okay Daichi, besides your ability is cool too. The ability to freeze water molecules in the air, that stuff is really useful," Yuuki said, smiling a little, glad that the boy stopped using his ability before his house became a ice cube.

The Level 2, while not as unique as the other two, had potential if he could properly control the ability. "Sorry, guess it happened again. I really need to work on this," Daichi said, before reversing the ability. "Yuu, shouldn't you put your arm in a sling?" He continued, pointing to Yuuki's right arm lying uselessly on the sofa. "I should, but I'm too lazy," Yuuki said, glancing at his arm. "Besides, there's no pain at the moment," He continued.

"I see, well, is there anything we can do to help at all?" Hisato asked. "We can stay for a bit longer if you want."

"No, it's fi-. Actually, could you do me a favour and help me to a park? I kind of want to see the outside world a bit." Yuuki responded, smiling at his friends. Hisato and Daichi nodded and helped the boy up.

o.o

An hour later, the two managed to get Yuuki down to the nearest park, Yuuki now changed into black trousers and a short sleeved hoodie, his arm now in a sling. It was better than wearing the shorts and white t shirt he had been wearing before hand. "Thank you. Gets boring being stuck indoors all day," He sighed, enjoying the sun and the company of his friends. "Sorry I've put you guys in a difficult position, I'll try and get better soon."

"Yeah well don't rush. If we need someone to bail us out in a situation, we'll just call Anti-Skill or someone rather than handle it ourselves. Just make sure you take things slowly," Daichi remarked, smiling at Yuuki. Both of them were sitting on a bench while Hisato went to buy some ice cream.

"Yuuki, you didn't happen to hear about Shiotani did you?" Daichi asked, the boy leaning back on the bench. Yuuki shook his head, mimicking his friend's pose as he did so. Daichi sighed. "Well, she was apparently captured by some underground group while on a judgement case. She broke free though the perps got away," Daichi explained, his tone quite soft. "Word has it, one of the members of the group was a really powerful esper with a unique ability."

"Sounds quite bad, glad she's okay," Yuuki sighed. "Still, wonder what kind of esper that powerful one is," Yuuki wondered, a slight shudder passing through his body.

o.o.o

"So, what do we have here?" A male voice resounded. A young man walked in, his shoulder length dirty blonde hair was messy and unbrushed. He wore a red shirt under a black jacket and black trousers. "Who are you?" A scared voice rang out. In the corner, a man wearing a white lab coat cowered in the corner, his body trembling at the sight of the boy. Whatever it was, the boy radiated a dangerous aura. "Me, oh I don't think you need to know my name," The boy answered, activating his esper ability.

A/N: Sup guys, long time no see. Sorry I haven't been around much, exams and other things happened. I'm back now with a new chapter for this and the next chapter for ATAR is coming very soon, hopefully later tonight if I'm lucky. I've also started work on my next fic, though that won't be out for a while due to various circumstances. This chapter was in the works for a while, technically it was finished in February but I just couldn't figure out a proper end to it nor was happy with the result. Anyway, I finished it and that's what counts. For now, I'm gonna take things a little slower with this fic in terms of updating, I won't update it as regulatory as I will ATAR mainly due to timings and stuff, also due to the length I'm trying to do,but I'm not giving up on it.#

For those contributing ideas for the esper powers here, thank you ever so much. I probably won't use them, but at the same rate, I will take them into consideration. Also if you have any questions, please write them down and I'll hopefully get back to you soon. Thanks a lot for reading and I hope I'll see you all soon.


End file.
